powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers RPM: Final Download
Power Rangers RPM: The Final Download is an hour-long special looking to end the RPM storyline proper. Footage and props used are adapted from Engine Sentai Go-Onger ''and ''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Synopsis One year after the defeat of Venjix, Corinth has been repaired and Human colonies are being built. However, a nihilistic hacker manages to seize Doctor K's Morpher information and uses it to release the vestiges of the Venjix Virus from the Red Cell Shift Morpher. K must now scrounge up the Ranger Operators for a final mission: Delete Venjix using the newest Infantry Bio-Suits, and apprehend the renegade hacker known only as System before the destruction of the world begins anew! Summary One year after the Venjix Virus' defeat, Corinth has been rebuilt into a somewhat stable city. Human colonies are in the works, and Doctor K has now become an official member of Corinth's government, acting as their defense expert. Dillon, Tenaya, and Summer keep in regular contact, while Eagle Squadron has been taking down rogue Grinders and other enemy robotics. However, things go awry when Doctor K stumbles upon a hacking attempt in her systems. She manages to deter the hacker, but not before they leave with the Ranger Operator Series Red data. Trailing rogue 0s and 1s, she stumbles onto Venjix code. Fearing for Corinth, she and Ziggy convince Colonel Truman to declare a state of emergency and send SOS messages to each of the Ranger Operators. Soon upon the team's reunion, functions throughout Corinth begin shutting down and minor attacks on Human colonies begin coming in. K takes the Ranger Operators back to the Garage, where she reveals their new weapons: New, upgraded Infantry Bio-Suits. After bonding to the suits, the Rangers head to the center of the city, where an odd-looking Attack Bot and some Grinders are laying siege. Morphing into the newest Ranger Operators, they use their new arsenal to obliterate the enemy. However, they are accosted by a silent enemy wearing an Operator-esque Bio-Suit and are forced to flee. K, alongside Ziggy and Tenaya, manages to triangulate the location of the one who hacked her systems. The Rangers go to investigate, but instead find a new Attack Bot holding hostages. The one leading the Attack Bot reveals himself to be a human man named System. As the Rangers attempt to engage, K reveals that the hostages were a diversion. The real threat is currently attacking the city's Defense Core. As the Rangers debate on what to do, Ziggy and Dillon arrive in the Ranger Operator Green and Black Bio-Suits to keep System busy while the others save Corinth. The Rangers arrive at the Defense Station, where the come across an old enemy: Venjix! System was the one who released Venjix and started the whole thing. Meanwhile, Dillon and Ziggy are just barely holding their own against System; who has Morphed into the Operator from earlier. Intent on paving the way for mechanical domination, System manages to defeat the two and destroy their Shift Morphers. The battle with Venjix has moved to the center of town, where the Rangers are slowly, but steadily being worn down. System arrives and tosses Dillon and Ziggy back with their friends in a show of force. Summer asks him why he would release Venjix, and he replies with his back-story. System was once a computer-expert named Connor, who was taken by Alphabet Soup once Venjix attacked. He developed a hatred of Humanity and when he got the chance, released Venjix to do away with the species that tortured him so. After System and Venjix beat up the Operators a tad more, (And an unsuccessful reprimand from K to System) K relegates power from the Defense Systems into the Bio-Suits, allowing the Operators to use the "Custom Code" Armor, and Ziggy and Dillon to re-Morph. With their new power, the Rangers make a comeback and manage to demolish Venjix's newest body. In a last-ditch attempt to win, System absorbs Venjix's code into his armor in the hopes of combining power. Instead, Venjix overtakes the electric functions of his brain, replacing Connor's consciousness with his. The domination of Venjix finds itself evenly matched with the Ranger Operators. K's attempts to get through to Connor allow him to retain just enough of his sanity to tell the Rangers to destroy his body and let the Venjix threat end with him; as it was too weak to transport into any virtual hub to escape; the code will dissipate. Forced to comply, the Rangers form the Lion Attacher and destroy Connor with a well-placed shot. A month later, the damage made to Corinth is repaired; and a makeshift grave is made for the tragic Connor. All of the Operators place a flower from the Wastes onto the grave and walk into a sun-rising Corinth. Primary Cast Rangers Allies *Doctor K *Colonel Truman *Tenaya Villains * Venjix ** Serpentine Attack Bot ** Boxing Attack Bot ** Husks Trivia *This is the first movie to use footage and props from Sentai seasons more than one year apart from one another. Engine Sentai Go-Onger came out in 2008, and Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters in 2012. However, it is not the first show to do so, as elements from pre-Zyuranger Sentai seasons are used for the "New Powers" of Super Megaforce. Category:Spin-Off Episode Category:Power Rangers RPM: Final Download Category:Films Category:Klom99